Lost Hope: Broken Dreams
by inolvidable23
Summary: AU 4X13. Cuando Lauren empujó a Kenzi lejos del portal para tomar su lugar, nunca imagino lo que dejaría tras de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Evony: The Dark Heart**

En el momento que Lauren entro de nuevo en la sala donde minutos antes Massimo había muerto a manos de la sucubo, supe que quizá había hecho mal en juzgar a la humana tan cruelmente.

Quizá no fuera una perra sin escrúpulos, quizá solo fuera una perra.

-Vamos, Evony, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro.-dijo Lauren tendiéndome su mano.

La mire con recelo y ella ni siquiera me miraba acusatoriamente, sabía perfectamente que no me fiaba de ella después de lo que había hecho y yo sonreí pensando en que podría usar el suficiente chantaje para hacerla caer de nuevo en mis trampas.

Y quizá, en mi cama.

-Venga...-dijo Lauren.

-¿Y porque tengo que fiarme de ti?-pregunté.-...podrías estar intentando matarme por todo lo que se.

Lauren me miro como si fuera completamente estúpida y en ese momento casi sentí como si lo fuera, realmente sabía que si ella hubiera querido matarme bien podría habérselo dicho a Bo y la sucubo me hubiera eliminado sin mirar más allá.

Al fin y al cabo, he entrado en la "consulta" del médico sin avisar.

-No tengo todo el día, Morrigan.-dijo Lauren.-...tengo que llegar hasta el templo después, así que vamos...

-¿El templo?-pregunté sorprendida.-...¿que tienes que hacer allí?

-Bo y los demás están allí, luchando.-dijo Lauren.-...tengo que ir con ellos.

La determinación en sus ojos me golpeó de una manera que no esperaba mientras asumía que quería ir a un suicidio seguro.

Todo lo que tocaba el Pyrippus terminaba destruido.

-No puedes ir.-dije sin saber porque.-...te matara...

-¿Me matará?-pregunto Lauren.-...¿a mi?

Lentamente los trozos de la vieja profecía me golpearon mientras miraba a Lauren y un temblor me recorría de la cabeza a los pies, entendiendo lo que estaba por pasar.

Lo que las profecías siempre tardaban en contar.

-El corazón...-susurré casi sin aliento.

Mire a Lauren abrir los ojos mientras el conocimiento se registraba en su cara y negaba con la cabeza, el dolor parecía golpearla con una onda demasiado fuerte como para detenerla y yo solo podía mirarla mientras su expresión cambiaba de miedo, a negación, pena y, finalmente, a determinación.

-Vamos.-dijo Lauren.-...vendrás conmigo.

-¿¡Que!?-grite.-...ni hablar, ese tipo nos matará.

-Tenemos que ir...-dijo Lauren casi sin aliento.-...Kenzi...ella...

Comenzaba a hiperventilar por lo que solo se me ocurrió una manera de calmarla, la cogí de los brazos y la besé con toda la fuerza que tenía sintiéndola relajarse contra mí para luego apartarse con fuerza y mirarme con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Me has besado?-pregunto Lauren.

-Si, eres irresistible cuando te pones nerviosa.-admití sin ningún pesar.-...pero tranquila, se que eres de la sucubo y la verdad, lo prefiero, las dos sois lo peor.

Lauren sonrió haciéndome a mi sonreír también mientras nuestras miradas se fijaban en la otra por unos segundos suspendidos en el tiempo hasta que un temblor nos despertó y nos hizo mirar a la puerta.

-El templo...-susurro Lauren quien luego me miro.-...Evony...

-Venga.-dije entonces sin mucha emoción.-...así tendré algo por lo que esa sucubo me deba una.

Lauren suspiro antes de salir de la sala conmigo detrás de ella, por suerte Massimo había traído su moto por lo que nos fue muy fácil subir en ella y salir de aquel lugar cargado de malas vibraciones mientras íbamos directamente al infierno.

La doctora y yo...

_Ser humana ya te esta haciendo estúpida...y blanda..._

Sonreí mientras Lauren aceleraba hacia el templo haciendo derrapar la moto con cada curva hasta que finalmente llegamos allí, muy cansadas y tremendamente asustadas por lo que íbamos a ver allí.

En mi caso, Pyrripus y en el de Lauren, la muerte de la otra humana y la destrucción por parte de su sucubo.

Algunas cosas eran simplemente inevitables.

-¡Tamsin!

La valkyria se giro mientras golpeaba a uno de los soldados con sus puños y luego corrió hacia nosotras con más emoción en su mirada de la que alguna vez la había visto, aún así, Tamsin abrazó a Lauren y luego me miro con cara de pocos amigos antes de volver a la doctora.

-Doc, nos están arrasando y no encuentro a los demás...-dijo Tamsin.

-Ya veo...-susurro Lauren.-...Tamsin, ¿puedes cuidar de Evony mientras voy a mirar si los veo?

Mire a Lauren como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza e incluso creo que Tamsin negó con la cabeza mientras cogía las manos de Lauren y las apretaba cariñosamente en su agarre.

-No doc, no vas a ir sola.-dijo Tamsin.

-Tamsin no tenemos tiempo para dudar ahora.-dijo Lauren.-...quédate con Evony y no te preocupes, se como protegerme.

Lauren sonrió mostrando las agujas que se escondían bajo las muñecas de su chaqueta, una técnica que estaba segura que había aprendido de Vex con quien había pasado algún tiempo tras su afiliación a la oscuridad.

_Muy lista...doc..._

-Pero doc...-susurro Tamsin.

-Tengo que hacer esto, Tamsin.-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.-...tu sabes lo que dice la profecía, ¿verdad?

Pude ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Tamsin y me sorprendí al no parecerme extraño, aunque luego imagine que se debía al acercamiento entre Tamsin y Kenzi durante los días en que la valkyria había sido una niña.

-Y tu sabes que si no es ella...-susurro Lauren.-...debo ser yo...

-Doc...-sollozo Tamsin.

-Esta todo bien.-respiró Lauren lanzadome una mirada.-...te espero para ir a Valhalla.

En ese momento lo entendí, casi como si fuera una bomba explotándome en la cara y todo lo que no imaginaba cobró sentido de una manera trágica.

El corazón de la sucubo esta dividido en dos, uno era Kenzi, su hermana, compañera y amiga para siempre.

Y el otro era su amor, el verdadero y el más doloroso, Lauren, la única mujer que tendría el poder en los sentimientos de Bo.

-Lauren...-susurre intentando negar lo que ya sabía que era inevitable.

Lauren me miro con esa sonrisa que casi parecía inocente mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un beso en la mejilla, un gesto típico de humanos que para nosotras también significaba un adiós.

_¿Esto es dolor?_

La ansiedad crecía dentro de mí mientras veía a Lauren separarse de nosotras tras darle un abrazo a Tamsin y correr hacia donde mi mirada borrosa ya podía observar a Kenzi delante del portal, lista para saltar.

-¡Kenzi!-grito Bo.-...¡No!

Pero sus gritos no eran lo que me preocupaba, mi mirada se cruzó con el cuerpo de Lauren lanzandose al vacío a tiempo de apartar a Kenzi del agujero que la agarro a ella en su lugar haciéndola temblar en el aire durante varios minutos ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-¡No!-grito Kenzi.-...¡Lauren!

-¡Lauren!-grito Dyson.

-L...-mustió Bo.-...¿Lauren?

El estruendo se detuvo, todos dejaron de luchar mientras Lauren finalmente caía de su levitación y golpeaba el suelo con fuerza con mi mirada siguiendo cada paso del camino, como si fuera mi propia tortura.

_Humana...portal...salvando a los Fae..._

Mi mirada se fijo en el cuerpo de Lauren quien permanecía inmóvil mientras Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi y Bo la rodeaban, podía ver a la sucubo colocar el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos y acariciar su mejilla.

Fue entonces cuando vi que Lauren despertaba, aunque la luz había desaparecido completamente de sus ojos.

-Te amo, Bo...-susurro Lauren haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera aún más.-...gracias...

Y justo después de eso su mano cayó al suelo y yo sentí que algo raro y liquido caía por mi mejilla mientras veía a la sucubo intentar devolver la vida a un cuerpo que ya no volvería.

_Es el final..._

Lleve mi mano a mi mejilla intentando mitigar aquel golpe que no dejaba de hacer que mi pecho doliera mirando mi mano mojada que me hizo comprender que estaba haciendo lo que jamás había hecho.

Un aspecto de más de ser humano.

-Estoy...llorando...-susurré para mi misma.

Y, mientras veía a Bo inclinarse sobre Lauren y llorar, sentí en el fondo de mi pecho que si tenía que aprender a llorar en algún momento, este sin duda había sido el mejor de ellos.

Porque aquel día habíamos perdido a nuestra doctora, nuestra mente brillante, nuestra amiga, nuestra enemiga...su mujer, su destino, su humana...

Pero sobretodo, habíamos perdido a una superviviente...la mejor de todos nosotros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Trick/Tamsin: Sorry Sems To Be The Hardest Word**

Venir al templo había sido un error, si Pyrippus lo encontraba allí, entonces sería hombre muerto.

Pero no tenía más opciones, su nieta estaba en peligro y él no la dejaría en la estacada, aunque eso significara acabar con su mejor amiga.

-Kenzi...¿estas lista?-susurré mirando a mi lado.

Kenzi me asintió haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya lo hacía, no me gustaba este plan y la verdad no quería llevarlo a cabo pero el destino era claro, la profecía era más clara aún.

Era el corazón de Bo y esa era Kenzi.

_...o Lauren..._

Borré a la doctora de mi mente mientras cogía la mano de Kenzi, ella no era parte de nosotros, nunca lo sería y ni siquiera podía decir si era de mi familia o no y aún así, me era imposible no respetarla por sus logros.

Era una mujer admirable pero no era la elegida para esto.

-Es la hora, Kenz...-dije a la humana.

-Prométeme que cuidaras de ella, Trick.-susurro Kenzi.-...júramelo.

-Te lo juro.-dije con la emoción en la garganta.-...Kenzi, si pudiera...

Kenzi solo me sonrió levemente mientras me daba un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar como solo ella sabía hacerlo por el cúmulo de rocas destruidas y las ruinas de un templo que aquella misma noche debían verla morir.

_Por el bien de la humanidad..._

Fue entonces cuando capté algo fuera de mi vista, una melena rubia que caminaba en la misma dirección de Kenzi y sentí que mi boca caía lentamente al suelo al reconocer la persona que corría para llegar hasta la humana que yo había condenado a muerte.

-Lauren...-susurré.

-¡Trick!

La voz de Tamsin me alejó la vista de Lauren un solo segundo mientras veía a la valkyria correr hacia mi con Evony detrás de ella y luego sentí algo poderoso y envenenado intentando salir a la superficie.

_Pyrippus..._

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras todo pasaba delante mía a cámara lenta. Lauren apartó a Kenzi del portal, la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola caer al suelo mientras la doctora se alzaba en el aire y comenzaba a tener espasmos.

-Oh dios mio...-susurré.

La verdad de lo que estaba pasando me hizo quedarme helado mientras veía a Lauren en el aire y escuchaba a los demás gritar por el cuerpo que, tras varios minutos, cayo al suelo duramente sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones como si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera golpeado las rocas.

Y entonces, las memorias de mi última charla con ella volvieron a mi llevando lágrimas a mis ojos mientras comprendía que acababa de perder a la mejor elección para mi nieta que podría haber hecho.

Y ni siquiera lo sabía.

**Flashback**

_-No es que no te considere buena para ella, Lauren, créeme, en otras circunstancias serías mi mejor opción pero eres...-murmure con un suspiro._

_-Soy humana y tu no puedes emparentar con ellos, ¿verdad?-murmuro Lauren más dolida que enfadada._

_-No es eso...-dije.-...es solo que...necesitamos estabilidad y tu relación con Bo no tiene nada de estable._

_Lauren gruño y tuve que tomar aire para intentar hacerle entender que en otro momento, en otra vida no lo dudaría, pero aquí..._

_-Amo a Bo, Trick.-susurro Lauren.-...entiendo que no vale nada para ti, pero esto que siento por ella me haría hacer cualquier cosa por su bienestar, aunque sea doloroso._

**Fin Flashback**

En aquel momento no entendí nada hasta que Kenzi me había contado solo unas horas atrás que había pasado con Lauren y su afiliación a la oscuridad haciéndome sentir algo más de respeto por Lauren del que ya le tenía.

Vi que todos llegaban a su lado para socorrerla, como Kenzi y Dyson lloraban, vi a Bo cogerla entre sus brazos y acunarla con todo el amor del mundo llevando lágrimas a mis ojos.

Mi nieta nunca había acunado así a nadie.

-Lauren...-escuchó que Bo decía.-...Lauren, no me hagas esto...no me hagas esto...

Pero ya estaba hecho y tuve que respirar profundamente mientras veía a mi nieta literalmente romperse delante mía haciendo que mi corazón se doliera y, finalmente, me hiciera darme cuenta de la verdad que no había querido ver hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

_Ella no es cualquiera humana, es la compañera de mi nieta..._

Y la había perdido a pesar de mis intentos por hacer feliz a Bo, había consentido que ella perdiera su amor y casi a su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento...-susurré cayendo al suelo de rodillas.-...lo siento...

Porque aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, tenía la esperanza de que, donde estuviera, Lauren pudiera escucharme y perdonarme por ser tan estúpido.

Por ser tan ciego.

_Usa esa lección para el bien futuro, Trick..._

Nunca la olvidaría...nunca...

**-Lost Hope: Broken Dreams-**

_A veces cuando alguien o algo me gusta de verdad, tengo que dejarlo ir..._

Era un de las mejores frases que tenía en mi repertorio, de hecho, era la que siempre me decía antes de tener que hablar con alguien solo por el hecho de no querer intimar con ellos.

Yo soy una valkyria, jamás he tenido amistades o amores más allá de mi circulo.

Hasta que conocí a Bo y Kenzi y, con ellas, al nuevo grupo de gente extraña que las rodeaba.

Había pasado por mil cosas en mi vida, traiciones, muertes, mentiras, algunos momentos buenos, muchas borracheras, lucha, pero nada me había preparado para lo que tenía delante.

El apocalipsis.

Aunque nada de eso parecía importar en aquel momento, cuando mis sentidos estaban totalmente nublados por la sensación de dolor y pena que parecía invadir cada parte de mi ser.

_Te espero para ir a Valhalla..._

La frase en si no quería decir nada pero para mi tenían un significado especial, al fin y al cabo era Lauren Lewis y mi relación con ella no había sido de las mejores y aún así, me había elegido para que la llevara a las puertas del Valhalla.

Eché una mirada fugaz sobre Kenzi quien estaba arrodillada delante del cuerpo de Lauren golpeando en suelo con sus pequeños puños mientras gritaba la pregunta que todos nos estábamos haciendo.

-¿¡Porque!?-grito Kenzi.-...¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Porque!?

_¿Porque nos salvado? ¿Porque tu y porque a nosotros?_

Lauren no nos debía nada, de hecho, en algún momento estuve más que segura que encontraría alguna manera para hacernos pagar todo lo que le habíamos hecho los Fae y en cambio, ahí estaba.

Sacrificándose otra vez por nosotros, esta vez, dándonos su vida en todos los sentidos.

Aunque a quien quería engañar, no eramos nosotros por quienes había hecho esto, si no por ella.

Por Bo.

-Lauren, por favor...-susurraba Bo.-...por favor, por favor...

Sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a la pena en forma de lágrimas mientras me acercaba a Bo y me arrodillaba delante del cuerpo de Lauren compartiendo una mirada con Dyson, quien, con los ojos cargados de remordimiento tocó el hombro de Kenzi para apartarla lentamente del cuerpo de la doctora que ahora yo debía llevar a su nuevo hogar.

Uno al que ninguno podríamos acompañarla.

-Bo...-susurré suavemente.-...tengo que llevármela...

-¡No!-grito ella.-...ella va a volver...tiene que volver...

Mire los ojos azules de Bo quien parecía estar dominada por sus poderes pero a la vez, era ella misma.

_¿Podría ser que finalmente estén en sintonía ella y la sucubo?_

Baje la mirada hasta Lauren, quien parecía estar dormida solo que su pecho no bajaba ni subía, solo estaba allí, inmóvil en los brazos de una Bo que parecía ahora dominar completamente a la bestia en su interior.

-Solo ella podía desatarme.-murmuro Bo en la mejilla de Lauren.-...y solo ella podía hacerme entender...

Entendí entonces cual era el papel de Lauren en toda esta historia, algo que no había visto cuando llegué a ellos de la mano de Evony y que ahora parecía tan obvio que casi daba miedo.

La llave era Lauren, todo este tiempo, la llave para el control de Bo era simplemente la doctora y ahora...

Ahora estaba muerta.

-Bo...lo siento tanto.-dije sinceramente.

Porque era la verdad, sentía no ser capaz de salvarla de aquel dolor, sentía no haber sido yo quien pudiera detener a Pyrippus en vez de Lauren o Kenzi, sentía haber sido una de las causantes de romper la relación de las dos.

Sentía tantas cosas que no sabía ni porque empezar a disculparme.

-Ella era mi luz...-murmuro acariciando la mejilla de Lauren con infinito cariño.-...mi paz y mi fuerza...no puedo seguir sin ella.

-Bo...-mustié preocupada.

-Solo quiero irme con ella...-dijo Bo.-...solo eso.

Suspiré sabiendo que el aura de depresión que rodeaba a Bo no se apagaría en mucho tiempo y me forcé a mi misma a mirar a Dyson y Trick que asintieron mientras Evony apartaba la mirada y Kenzi lloraba todavía con más fuerza cuando, después de unos segundos, cogí a Lauren del agarre de Bo y la aparté de ella llevándola a mis brazos.

Durante unos segundos Bo peleó, su mirada azul desesperada por llegar a Lauren estirando sus brazos mientras yo desplegaba mis alas y me envolvía a mi misma y a Lauren entre ellas mirando a Bo perder fuerza hasta quedarse arrodillada en el suelo, con el abrazo de Dyson y Trick en su cuerpo y su mirada perdida.

Una muñeca rota.

Mire una última vez más al grupo de gente que estaba allí reunidos al lado de Bo sabiendo que después de esto, todo cambiaría.

Porque perder a Lauren, de alguna manera, había significado perder la esperanza de la luz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Dyson/Kenzi: Memorials**

Dos días y ni siquiera me he acostumbrado al hecho de que no esta aquí, de que nunca más volverá a estar aquí.

¿Como superas la perdida de la persona que ha llegado a significar tanto para ti demasiado tarde?

Esa era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndome todo este tiempo mientras Trick y yo preparábamos el funeral de Lauren.

_Solo un par de semanas atrás estábamos enterrando a Hale..._

No podía creer que mi pequeña familia se estuviera destruyendo de aquella manera, primero Hale muriendo por culpa de una venganza estúpida y ahora Lauren, quien había muerto para librarnos de un futuro peor que la muerte.

Y los dos salvando a Kenzi.

Cerré los ojos mientras la onda de dolor me traspasaba al sentir que todo aquello era culpa mía, yo era un lobo y como tal, mi deber y mi trabajo era salvar a todos los que tenía a mi cargo.

Pero en vez de eso, los había dejado morir, precisamente a ellos dos.

-Dyson...-susurro Trick.-...han llamado del laboratorio de la luz, podemos ir a buscarla.

Mire al viejo rey de la sangre mientras él dejaba escapar un suspiro, su mirada se veía cansada y vacía casi tanto como la mía y no era para menos, él había estado cuidando de Bo y Kenzi en estos dos días que cada vez se hacían interminables.

-Puedo ir a por ella...-murmuré sin ganas.-...tu deberías ir a ver si Bo y Kenzi están listas para...mañana...

-No creo que pueda mirarlas a la cara a ninguna de las dos ahora mismo.-mustió Trick.

Asentí sin ni siquiera tener fuerzas para darle o quitarle la razón, al fin y al cabo, él había sido quien había ideado el plan para Kenzi y hubiera sido el culpable de su sacrificio de no ser por...

...por Lauren.

-Quédate aquí entonces, Trick.-susurré.-...necesito hacer esto solo.

Trick asintió dándome una sonrisa de valor mientras salía del Dahl rumbo al laboratorio donde recogería el cuerpo de Lauren para poder así darle la paz que necesitaba.

La que ellos nunca le habían permitido tener.

-...lo que le pasó, básicamente, fue que alguien le apretó el corazón hasta dejarlo sin oxigeno...

Tuve que apoyarme sobre la pared para poder coger algo de aire incapaz de aguantar la presión sobre lo que me estaban contando el doctor sobre la autopsia, cosas que más o menos sabía pero que cortaba como cuchillos clavándose en su piel como las garras lo habían hecho en el corazón de Lauren.

-Puedes llevártela, Thornwood.-murmuro el médico.

Lo miré darme los papeles antes de salir del cuarto como si no le importara nada el cuerpo delante de él, alguien que había sido su jefa durante varios años y que ahora estaba allí, muerta en aquel metal frío.

Sin importarle ni un gramo a nadie excepto a ellos.

Caminé lentamente y no muy seguro hacia Lauren acariciando su cara cuando llegué hasta ella y, por primera vez desde la noche en que murió, sentí que las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas mientras miraba su cara tranquila, casi resignada delante de mi.

-Kenzi o tú...-susurré con la voz rota.-...y tú elegiste Kenzi por ella y por todos, ¿verdad, Lauren?

El dolor me destrozó el alma mientras más lágrimas salían ahora sin control de mis ojos intentando expresar la fuerza con la que sentía mi perdida y las circunstancias que nos rodearon y no nos permitieron conocernos mejor.

_¿Habríamos sido amigos en otras circunstancias? ¿Serías, como ahora, lo más parecido a mi hermana?_

-Siento haber tardado, Lauren.-sollocé incapaz de retener más la pena que se me clavaba en el alma.-...siento no haber podido ser mejor amigo para ti.

Porque nuestra principal fuerza y nuestra principal rivalidad había sido por Bo, pero en cuanto supimos dejar eso pasar y simplemente esperar a que la vida decidiera, descubrimos en el otro la confianza para los momentos necesarios, el respeto para las lealtades.

La amistad para quienes somos solitarios.

Y la fuerza de aquella verdad me golpeó con tanto poder que me hizo caer de rodillas mientras mi lobo interior y yo mismo llorábamos apoyando la cabeza sobre el frío metal donde Lauren estaba tumbada.

De donde no se volvería a levantar.

-Te quiero, Lauren...-mustié apenas incapaz de decir nada más.

Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por mi rostro mientras intentaba coger mi respiración cuando sentí una mano pasar por mi cuello y un beso reposar tranquilamente en mi cabeza, podía decir sin lugar a dudas quien era y, por lo tanto, de donde venía.

-Tamsin...-susurre levantándome para abrazarla.

-Acabo de dejar a Lauren en Valhalla.-susurro ella.-...ha sido...difícil.

La apreté más fuerte contra mis brazos sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío, para ninguno de ellos era fácil creer que una persona como Lauren, quien siempre daba paz y tenía una mente fría y brillante, ya no estaba con ellos.

-Tranquila...-susurré.-...respira...

-No estoy acostumbrada a estas emociones, Dyson.-susurro en mi pecho.-...me pidió que os dijera algunas cosas cuando volviera.

Esperé a que su cuerpo se relajara contra el mío para entonces separarla de mi y mirarla a los ojos esperando a que me contase lo que Lauren le había dicho.

-Me dijo que me daba las gracias por ser una perra.-rió entre lágrimas.-...porque finalmente sabía que iba a cuidar de Kenzi y Bo con todo lo que tenía.

Asentí dandole tiempo a que pudiera procesar las emociones, esas que tan rara vez había sentido y ahora la golpeaban con fuerza.

De las que no tenía ningún control.

-Me dijo también que quería que supieras que en su corazón siempre llevara estos últimos meses contigo.-sollozo Tamsin.-...que eras el mejor hermano lobuno que podía tener y que todo lo del pasado ya no importaba, que solo se llevaba de ti cosas buenas.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos mientras las manos de Tamsin me rodeaban incapaz de aguantar las ondas de dolor que me golpeaban sin parar por las últimas palabras de Lauren hacia mi.

Y las memorias de nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

_Apareciendo con Bo para salvarlo de los Una Mens, un peligro mortal para ella, a pesar de que él nunca la había considerado parte de los suyos._

_La borrachera con ella y Vex en el cuarto de Bo, los dos hablando sin reproches cargados de odio, solo ellos y sus pensamientos._

_El día en que los dos pusimos atrás nuestras rivalidades por Bo para ayudarla a encontrar su memoria perdida._

_La charla tras conocer que Rainer nos había ganado la partida._

_La muerte de Hale..._

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de nuevo por mis mejillas por la injusticia de nuestras vidas, las perdidas que habíamos sufrido y de las que jamás podríamos recuperarnos.

Porque nadie podría jamás sustituir a Hale...

...a Lauren.

-Ella lo era también, Tamsin.-susurré apretándola contra mi.-...mi mejor hermana...ella también lo era.

Y con la mera fuerza de Tamsin lloré como un niño mientras agarraba la mano fría del cuerpo de Lauren, con la cabeza puesta en decirle adiós mientras mi corazón se negaba a ceder.

Porque los lobos nunca decían adiós a sus familiares...los lloraban eternamente.

**-Lost Hope: Broken Dreams-**

_¡Crees que eres mejor que nosotros!_

_¡No, Kenzi! ¡Tu crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena para Bo!_

_¡Solo quiero cuidar de ella...!_

_¡...y yo la amo!_

_¡Ya lo se!_

Desperté con el sudor frío empapándome la frente mientras recordaba una de mis muchas discusiones con Lauren sobre Bo.

Cuando pensaba que mi compañera humana no era suficiente para mi mejor amiga.

Ironías de la vida, luego comencé a pensar lo contrario, una vez que pude ver lo que había dentro de Lauren Lewis, me di cuenta de que realmente era todo lo que Bo necesitaba.

Y recordé, como muchas otras veces, los días en los que Lauren había estado allí para mi.

_Así que...ladrona en las sombras..._

_Dyson cree que puedo tener ese poder sin necesidad de ser Fae._

_El lobo tiene razón, además, tu no necesitas ser Fae, Kenzi, estas muy bien como estas ahora mismo..._

Nunca le dije que con sus palabras mató varias inseguridades que tenía sobre ese tema en concreto pero ella pareció entenderlo ya que se quedo conmigo un buen rato hablándome de los ladrones en la sombra, sus habilidades y sus varias técnicas.

Practicando como si hubiéramos sido amigas toda la vida.

Algo que solo yo tenía con ella, nuestro primer vinculo sin Bo, sin Dyson y sin los Fae, solo dos humanas en un mundo de locos que intentaban sobrevivir.

Y después, con la muerte de Hale, sentí que ella sería la única quien podría entender lo que estaba pasando.

La agonía que me apretaba el estomago y el corazón desde que lo había perdido.

_El dolor es fuerte y no te deja respirar, Kenzi, pero tienes que hacerlo, tienes que seguir adelante, por ti y por Hale._

_No puedo, Lauren...sin él yo no..._

_Tú puedes, Kenzi, eres la persona más valiente que conozco, tienes fuerza y determinación aunque se que ahora nada de esto te puede ayudar. Se que el camino es difícil, que habrá días en los que el sol no aparezca pero tu puedes hacerlo, pequeña, tu puedes sobreponerte a esto..._

_¿Estarás conmigo?_

_A cada paso del camino..._

-Mentirosa...-susurré sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.-...mentirosa...

En aquel momento no sabía que estaba en un plan para humanizar a Evony y así poder proteger a Bo de los ataques de La Morrigan por lo que no creí del todo lo que me decía por mucho que mi corazón me pedía que confiara en ella.

Haciéndome sentir como la mayor estúpida del mundo.

Siempre tendré en la mente el momento de su marcha, como me empujo del portal sabiendo que yo era el corazón de Bo para saltar hacia el sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sin pensar en los que nos quedábamos detrás o quizá, pensando demasiado en nosotros.

Y casi sin saber como, nuevas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas mientras intentaba controlar mi dolor, al fin y al cabo, Bo no estaba muy lejos de mi y ella ya tenía suficiente en su plato como para preocuparse más.

Como yo, ella también había perdido al amor de su vida pero a diferencia de mi, ella se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Suspiré calmando mis emociones mientras sacaba de mi cajón una sola foto en grupo, la primera y la última que nos hicimos justo antes de ir a por el Garuda, cuando todos eramos inocentes e ingenuos.

Cuando todo lo que queríamos eran aventuras.

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora sin vosotros?-susurre a la foto.

La sonrisa de Hale me golpeó haciéndome sonreír tiernamente agradecida de, por lo menos, haber pasado aquel tiempo a su lado y disfrutando de su compañía que nunca olvidaría.

Y luego mire los ojos de Lauren penetrantes y seguros que parecían transmitir toda la confianza del mundo mientras dejaba ver su tímida sonrisa, aquella que nunca mostraba en público.

Aquella que ni siquiera podía memorizar.

-¿Kenzi?

La voz de Trick me sacó de mi letargo mientras miraba al que hasta hoy he considerado mi abuelo quien tenía una mirada atormentada, seguramente por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Al fin y al cabo él no había tenido el mejor de los tratos hacia Lauren.

-Lauren dejo esto para ti.-susurró enseñándome una carta.-...la otra es para Bo, así que iré a dársela y luego iré con Dyson a ultimar el funeral.

Cerré los ojos mientras cogía la carta y Trick me dejaba sola con mis pensamientos para luego respirar pesadamente, la fecha fue por el tiempo en que ella se había marchado con Taft antes de todo este debacle.

Cuando todavía no eramos ni siquiera amigas así que con curiosidad abrí la carta y comencé a leer solo para sentir como mi corazón se rompía con cada palabra.

Y mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer como un torrente por mis mejillas.

_**Kenzi,**_

_**Se que te estarás preguntando que hago mandándote esta carta a ti precisamente pero tengo la necesidad de hacerlo ya que voy a embarcarme en algo que podría eliminarme del todo y no me gustaría irme sin decirte realmente lo que pienso de ti.**_

_**Te envidio tanto Kenzi que a veces no se muy bien como lo disimulo delante de todo el mundo, tú eres justo lo que yo siempre he querido ser aquí durante toda mi vida, pero a diferencia de ti, yo solo soy un trapo de usar y tirar y jamás tendré la importancia que tu tienes así que hazme un favor, usa esa importancia para crear una paz entre los humanos y los Fae, algún punto común entre los dos donde puedan vivir trabajando juntos en vez de unos sobre otros.**_

_**Eres alguien increíble Kenzi, en todos los aspectos y por eso te pido ese favor, no porque seas la mejor amiga de Bo, si no porque se que nadie más que tu podría llevar a cabo ese trabajo, incluso te he dejado en mi apartamento todo lo necesario para que te ayude aún sabiendo que probablemente ni siquiera leas esta carta.**_

_**Y ahora, Kenzi, déjame agradecerte que seas tan buena amiga de Bo, nadie como tu será capaz de cuidarla, ni siquiera yo o Dyson y eso precisamente es lo que te hace imprescindible.**_

_**Porque tu eres su corazón y siempre lo serás y para eso no necesitas ser una Fae.**_

_**Porque tu no necesitarás ser nunca una Fae mientras no pierdas esa fuerza que te hacer a ti misma ser tu.**_

_**La humana más especial que he conocido y la hermana más extraña que hubiera podido desear.**_

_**Buena suerte, Kenzi y que la vida te de todo aquello que te mereces.**_

_**Lauren Lewis**_

Suspiré mientras dejaba la carta en mi mesita y las lágrimas caían por mis ojos soltando la pena que me llevaba días comiendo por dentro y sin ni siquiera importarme si Bo estaba en el cuarto de al lado o no.

Era Lauren quien había muerto y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, sentía como si parte de mi se hubiera ido con ella.

-Kenzi...-susurro Trick.

-¡Ella se sacrifico por mi!-grité fuera de control.-...¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque no me dejo morir!?

Trick me abrazó mientras caía de rodillas al suelo sintiendo todo el peso de la pena sobre mi, la angustia de saber la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto tiempo me había estado gritando.

Porque me consideraba su hermana y, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía, desee serlo para poder llorarla como era debido.

Porque en el fondo, yo también la veía como mi extraña hermana mayor que ahora ya no estaba para ponerme en orden y que, por el resto de mis días, recordaría no como la doctora Lauren Lewis.

Si no como Lauren, la persona que me salvó a mi y al mundo dando su vida por nosotros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Bo: Can`t Let Go**

Nunca entenderé porque en un día como este el sol brilla con tanta fuerza y el amanece con los pájaros cantando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si tu no te hubieras ido de mi lado.

-BoBo...la misa comienza en una hora.-susurro Kenzi detrás de mi.

Ni siquiera me gire para contestarle, no hacia falta, ella entendía perfectamente que necesitaba el tiempo para adaptarme a esta nueva situación en la que me habías dejado tras sacrificarte por todos nosotros.

Tras salvar a Kenzi de una muerte segura.

Me abracé a mi misma dejando escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba que tu habías empujado a mi mejor amiga, mi corazón fuera del camino solo para recibir el castigo que solo yo debería haber pagado.

Yo era la culpable y tu pagabas el precio, algo tan injusto como trágico.

Como el hecho de conocer en aquel mismo momento la verdad que me había estado negando durante estos cuatro años.

La simple verdad de que tu eras el amor de mi extensa vida, tu y solo tu, Lauren Lewis.

Te vi caer de manera casi angelical al suelo mientras sentía mi corazón destrozarse, Kenzi estaba a salvo, si pero...¿y tú? ¿que ganaba yo perdiéndote a ti?

Darme cuenta de lo que acababa de perder, supongo.

Como una nube, en mi mente se adaptaron esos recuerdos, los que tuve entre mi momento de verte caer hasta el final, donde Tamsin te había apartado de mi solo para llevarte a donde pertenecías.

Al Vahalla.

**Flashback**

_Me liberé del agarre de Dyson saliendo a por ti que ya estabas en el suelo con Kenzi a tu lado llorando y gritando lo estúpida que eras y preguntándote porque habías hecho esto._

_Porque la habías salvado de la muerte colocándote tu en su lugar._

_-Lauren...-susurré mientras te colocaba entre mis brazos.-...Lauren, Lo contéstame..._

_El miedo se agolpaba en mi corazón mientras Kenzi cogía tu mano totalmente inmóvil y yo te miraba a los ojos, sin saber que más hacer._

_Sin saber porque mis poderes no tomaban el control de mi para salvarte como había hecho con otros antes._

_-Lauren no me hagas esto...-dije intentando controlar mis propias lágrimas.-...no me hagas esto..._

_La agonía parecía eterna porque no sabía que pasaría si te ibas, porque nunca me habías dicho que pasaría si eso pasaba, como iba a volver a sentir de nuevo si todo lo que me rodeaba era el mismo silencio cruel que ahora se adueñaba del lugar._

_El frío que ahora parecía congelar mi alma._

_Te acuné con fuerza entre mis brazos sintiendo algo dentro de mi romperse, mis poderes estaban llorando por ti, yo estaba llorando por ti y me dí cuenta entonces de eras tu, tu eras mi llave, mi amuleto de la suerte._

_Tu me habías ayudado a controlar mis poderes antes y ahora, habías dominado a mi sucubo interior quien solo quería sentir tu presencia de nuevo._

_-Lauren...Lauren abre los ojos, por favor.-mustié temblando.-...no puedes dejarme, yo no se hacer esto sin ti y...y he sido tan estúpida cariño, tanto que no se como empezar a arreglar las cosas, solo se que te amo, Lauren y que si te vas ahora no sabré como seguir...no puedo vivir sin ti, Lo..._

_Besé tu mejilla y pude ver que Kenzi se llevaba tu mano a su mejilla para acariciarla sintiendo tras de mi a toda mi familia, todos los que dejarías detrás si te ibas._

_Y entonces, como si fuera arte de magia vi tus ojos abrirse y mirarme con una sonrisa._

_-Te amo, Bo...-susurraste con tu último aliento.-...gracias..._

_Te mire durante unos segundos antes de ver como tus ojos se cerraban de nuevo y sentí en mi interior como mi sucubo rabiaba de pena por el dolor que yo todavía no podía reconocer._

_Y después sin más, sentí el control de mis poderes y a mi sucubo unirse a mi pena cuando finalmente la verdad sobre ti me golpeó._

_Tu ya no estabas conmigo._

_-Lauren...-susurré.-...Lauren, no...-sollocé mientras agarraba tu cuerpo y te abrazaba.-...¡Lauren! ¡No!_

**Fin Flashback**

Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo estuve allí hasta que Tamsin vino y te apartó de mi, dejándome sola en un mundo que cada vez odiaba más, casi tanto como a mis poderes.

Tu muerte había me había cambiado Lo, no solo me sumió en un estado de shock total, si no que, por irónico que parezca, con tu perdida mi sucubo se negó a alimentarse de nadie más por lo que el hambre y el estar con una sola persona ya no eran un problema para mi.

Pero yo solo quería estar contigo y tu no estabas.

A veces me pregunto si esto no será un castigo por mi trato hacia ti durante este tiempo si darme cuenta de la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ti demasiado tarde no era si no mi condena.

Suspiré cerrando un momento los ojos para notar la sombra de tus manos abrazándome, como si estuvieras aquí, a mi lado, sosteniéndome con tu cariño mientras yo sentía que mi mundo dejaba de tener sentido.

Porque sin ti, nada tenía sentido.

-¿Bo?

Trick apareció a mi lado en tu lugar y se sentó a mi lado colocando una mano sobre las mías que estaban mojadas de lágrimas por ti mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla antes de dejarme un sobre.

-Es...es de Lauren...-murmuro Trick.-...las encontré entre sus cosas, había una para ti y otra para Kenzi...

-¿Kenz...?-murmure.

-¡Ella se sacrificó por mi!-escuche que Kenzi gritaba.-...¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque no me dejo morir!?

Apreté el sobre entre mis manos mientras Trick intentaba calmar a Kenzi y yo simplemente me quedaba allí, encerrada en mi dolor y, sin remedio, arrastrada por el dolor de Kenzi que, al igual que yo, había cometido el error de no contarle a Lauren la verdad sobre lo que pensaba de ella.

_Todos cometimos errores contigo, Lo..._

Suspiré abriendo el sobre lentamente para ver la elegante escritura de Lauren en ella y, para mi sorpresa, me descubrí llorando de nuevo mientras las palabras de mi doctora se clavaban en mi alma como un puñal.

_**Hola Bo,**_

_**Se que a estas alturas debes pensar que soy una traidora, que no te amo y mil mentiras más que no tengo manera de explicarte en persona en este momento, aunque para ser sinceros, ni siquiera se si quieres escucharme de nuevo.**_

_**Debes saber, Ysabeau, que te amo, desde el primer momento que te vi hasta ahora mismo, donde mi corazón te llama desde primera hora de la mañana hasta última de la noche, es un sentimiento que jamás pensé sentir por nadie, que nunca sentí ni siquiera por Nadia, que me consume y me hace sentirme débil...me has robado el alma, Bo, como también me has quitado, la vida y el corazón.**_

_**¿Es justo cuando se que tu probablemente ni me ames a estas alturas?**_

_**Me pregunto si has pensado en eso mientras te marchabas con Tamsin o cuando la besaste, si lo piensas cuando vas a Dyson para darte lo que yo jamás seré capaz de entregarte...o eso crees.**_

_**Porque yo por ti, daría mi vida.**_

_**Pero soy humana, mi vida y eso nos hace imposible estar juntas aunque yo lo desee con todo mi ser, casi tanto como deseo encontrarte en mi próxima vida para poder estar contigo.**_

_**Ya sea como humanas, Fae o cualquier otra criatura.**_

_**No nos volveremos a ver, Bo, no en esta vida por lo menos y de verdad te deseo lo mejor ya sea con Dyson, con Tamsin o con quien realmente capture tu corazón.**_

_**Alguien que espero sepa la suerte que tiene de tenerte.**_

_**Te amo, Ysabeau, con todo lo que este corazón humano puede amar a otro y deseo, de verdad, que algún día puedas ser mía de la misma manera que yo ya soy tuya.**_

_**Mientras tanto, estaré esperando.**_

_**Tuya para siempre,**_

_**Lauren Lewis.**_

Nunca me juzgaste por ser sucubo, solo por mis malas acciones, cosas que he hecho que al final me han costado tu vida sin yo saberlo y ahora, en este adiós que escribiste justo después del debacle de Taft me doy cuenta de que jamás me culpaste de nada.

Solo culpaste a nuestras biologías.

Pero te equivocabas tanto Lauren, te equivocabas al decir que no te amaba, porque siempre lo he hecho desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida, incluso después de tus palabras con Taft, yo te amaba.

Yo te amo ahora, cuando mi alma se destroza al pensar en la posibilidad de tener que pasar su existencia sin ti.

La pena me embargó cuando me di cuenta de que eso era todo lo que me quedaba, una vida sin ti, llena de recuerdos y momentos en los que tu no estarías conmigo para disfrutarlo.

Como tu has dicho en papel, darías las vida por mi y lo probaste solo unos días atrás, sacrificándote por la persona más importante de mi vida.

-¿Pero que me queda sin ti?-pregunte a la carta.-...¿pensaste en eso? ¿en que me quedaría sin ti?

Mi dolor se fue transformando en ira mientras me daba cuenta de que habías hecho esto pensando en salvar a Kenzi pero sin mirar más allá, no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos.

O mucho peor, si lo pensaste pero imaginaste que no nos importaría tanto.

-Siempre saltas en conclusiones...-suspiré sintiendo mi respiración acelerarse.-...¡nunca piensas que eres importante! ¡nunca te diste cuenta de que eras importante!

Comencé a golpear la cama incapaz de hacer otra cosa, enfadada contigo por morir, conmigo por ser una completa estúpida, con Kenzi por no valorarte, con Dyson, Tamsin y Trick por verte como una esclava.

-¡Mi vida! ¡Eso eres Lauren Lewis! ¡Mi maldita vida que te has llevado contigo!-lloré golpeando la cama.-...¡vuelve por favor! ¡no me dejes así!

Porque la agonía de saber que tu nunca conocerías nuestros sentimientos reales, mi amor por ti, me estaba matando mucho más rápido que cualquier veneno.

Porque sin ti yo no quería seguir aquí.

-Por favor...-sollocé.-...por favor...

-BoBo...

Noté el abrazo de Kenzi pero mi corazón solo sintió el frío de tu marcha, una que nunca podría recuperar mientras una sola pregunta inundaba mi mente.

_¿Que voy a hacer sin ti?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: What Hurts The Most**

-...que Odín te tenga en su gloria, Lauren Lewis. Descansa en paz.

Trick cerró los ojos en una plegaria mientras terminaba de hablar y procedía a dejar que los demás se acercaran a la tumba para decir sus últimas palabras a la doctora antes de que Dyson y Bruce bajaran la tumba al suelo y, con aquel gesto, pusieran punto y final a la vida de la más brillante de las mentes que habían tenido la suerte de encontrar.

El primero en acercarse fue el mismo Bruce quien besó una rosa roja antes de lanzarla a la tumba y suspirar con dos enormes lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella.

-Por tu sacrificio, siempre serás recordada como una heroína por este mundo.-murmuro Bruce.-...gracias, humana.

Después se acercó Evony quien lanzó uno de sus guantes negros mientras su cara reflejaba unas lágrimas que ella no podía dejar caer.

Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que aquella humana le hubiera afectado, ella seguía siendo La Morrigan.

-Bien jugado, doc...-susurro Evony.-...buena suerte ahí arriba.

Evony suspiro antes de mirar delante de la ceremonia donde Vex se escondía entre los arboles con una mirada en cierta manera cargada de pena quien usó sus poderes para hacer que una sola rosa se moviera por voluntad propia y cayera en la tumba mientras él cerraba los ojos.

_Hasta otra, doc..._

Trick se acercó después, su mirada mostrando la pena que no sabía que sería capaz de sentir por una humana, los errores que había cometido con ella y los de su clase al pensar que jamás harían nada por ellos.

Como siempre, Lauren se había encargado de mostrarle que equivocado estaba.

Soltó una rosa roja en la tumba mientras ponía una mano sobre su cara con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, errores que lo atormentarían por siempre.

-Ojala me perdones algún día, Lauren.-susurro más para si mismo que para ella.-...porque se que yo no podré hacerlo hasta que no pueda volver a verte.

Se apartó dejando pasar a Tamsin quien respiró profundamente antes de dejar su rosa tranquilamente sobre la tumba de Lauren y mirarla como si estuviera perdida en la madera brillante.

-¿Cuantas cosas me he perdido contigo, doc?-se pregunto.-...quizá, si Odín es benévolo con nosotros, pueda descubrirlo algún día, hasta entonces, que él te acompañe, salvadora...

Tamsin se levantó dejando entonces a Dyson caminar lentamente, el lobo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía claramente afectado por la perdida de la doctora y con ella, la fraternidad que habían comenzado a construir.

La que él solía tener con sus compañeros.

Dyson suspiro cayendo de rodillas delante de la Lauren con la mirada cargada de pena y el dolor fresco mientras clavaba sus garras en el césped brillante del cementerio y bufaba dejando pasar otra onda de dolor.

-Nunca te dije que eras una humana admirable, Lauren...nunca te conté, que estaba orgulloso de tenerte con nosotros porque tu mente era valiosa para los Fae, aunque pareciera todo lo contrario.-mustió en un susurro.-...pero sobretodo, nunca te dije que en estos últimos meses te has convertido en parte de mi familia y por eso, esta tarde yo no te dejaré flores, si no algo que todos los miembros de mi familia tienen dentro de si y que tu te mereces más que ninguno de nosotros.

Dyson cerró los ojos mientras a su lado un espíritu de lobo aparecía aullando colocándose al lado de la lapida de Lauren para convertirse en una roca, con la mirada solemne de quien pasaría el resto de sus días protegiendo a la humana que había significado tanto para ellos.

-Gracias por salvarnos, Lauren...-susurro Dyson.-...gracias por ser...una de nosotros...

Kenzi camino cuando vio que Dyson se alejaba un poco para tomar su lugar al lado de Bo dándole el espacio suficiente para su propia despedida.

La que posiblemente sería la más dura de su vida.

-¿Cuantas cosas debería agradecerte, doc?-murmuro Kenzi.-...me has salvado tantas veces que ni siquiera se como empezar, de hecho, creo que no habría durado ni dos segundos sin Bo y sin ti...

La garganta se le hizo un nudo mientras recordaba cada momento y tenía en especial lugar la memoria de cuando Lauren y ella habían tenido que luchar contra aquel grupo de cerdos mal olientes.

El día que Kenzi supo por primera vez que Lauren había estado en Afganistan.

-Eras rara, pero aún así...eras parte de mi familia y aunque fue tarde, me di cuenta de que tu eras la felicidad de Bo y que podría acostumbrarme a ti.-susurro Kenzi.-...que realmente comenzabas a gustarme...y ahora...

Sintió una lágrima caer sobre su rosa roja mientras Kenzi la tomaba entre sus manos para besarla y lanzarla a la tumba mientras ella intentaba controlarse para terminar su despedida como se merecían.

-...se que es tarde para esto y que debí hacerlo mucho antes pero...-murmuro Kenzi.-...a partir de ahora todo el mundo que sepa quienes somos, sabrá que yo tenía una hermana mayor con una super mente que nos salvó a todos.

Ese sería su nuevo propósito, uno que le ayudaría a ser mejor y que sabía, sería su mejor bandera para que los humanos tuvieran un lugar al lado de los Fae de ahora en adelante.

Finalmente después de que Kenzi se levantara y le diera un fuerte abrazo, Bo se acerco a la tumba con manos temblorosa y un aspecto mucho más pálido del que todos esperaban.

Aunque después de verla, ninguno podía decir que Lauren no era la compañera de Bo, física y místicamente.

Bo bufó dejando el aire salir de sus pulmones mientras se arrodillaba delante de la tumba de Lauren y miraba durante largos minutos el nombre dorado que cubría la lapida donde debajo constaban las palabras dignas de ella.

Las que siempre deberían haber usado para describirla.

_Una mente maravillosa, una vida dedicada y una muerte valiente._

_Tus amigos y tu mujer te recordaran por toda la eternidad._

-Siempre pensé que de las dos, yo sería la primera en irme.-susurro Bo.-...nunca pensé que tu te pondrías en la situación que te quito de mi lado y parte de mi se odia por no haber pensado que quizá, si hubiera pensado más en ti esto no habría pasado, aunque te conozco, Lauren y se que aunque hubiéramos estado juntas, tu habrías hecho lo imposible por salvar a Kenzi porque eres así y por ella siempre había sido tu hermana pequeña irracional y divertida.

Suspiró ganando algo de fuerza mientras apretaba entre sus manos el colgante que Lauren le había regalado y las flores blancas que yacían en sus manos como última prueba de su amor por la doctora.

Un amor que nunca desaparecería a pesar de los años.

-Gracias por el colgante, amor...es precioso, como tu...-mustió Bo con lágrimas en los ojos.-...dios Lauren, no se que voy a hacer ahora sin ti, como voy a seguir mi vida sabiendo que no podré tenerte más entre mis brazos y que ni siquiera pude decirte lo mucho que te amaba ni siquiera en nuestros últimos momentos.

Sintió que sus lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin importarle demasiado mientras dejaba el ramo de rosas blancas en la tumba después de besarlas y miraba de nuevo la madera que sabía que debajo tenía el cuerpo de la mujer que siempre tendría su corazón.

-Te amo...-susurro Bo.-...y siempre te amaré, Lauren, hasta el día que pueda reunirme contigo allí arriba.

No muy lejos de allí, mirando a Bo levantarse con Kenzi a un lado y Dyson al otro, Lauren miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Hale ponía una mano sobre su hombro y respiraba sintiendo el mismo dolor que la doctora ahora estaba pasando.

-Estarán bien, Lauren.-susurro Hale.-...y algún día...algún día volveremos a estar todos juntos.

-¿De verdad?-murmuro Lauren.

-Si...de verdad...

Lauren suspiro mientras asentía y miraba delante de ella a todos dejar el cementerio sabiendo que aunque ahora debían estar separados, el momento de su reencuentro estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Hasta la próxima, amigos.-susurro Lauren.-...y te amo, Bo, para siempre.

_Hasta la próxima..._


End file.
